Siluetas
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad lo consume todo y llega la perdición. Una historia sobre la leyenda que aterroriza South Park.


**Advertencia: Intento fallido de terror. No yaoi. Posible Ooc (queda a su criterio).**

 **Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la historia mia.**

 **ESTO es un ligero AU, aqui South Park no es un pueblo tan moderno como se muestra en las nuevas temporadas.**

 **Feliz Halloween a todos los fanfickers y lectores!**

* * *

 **Siluetas**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oscuridad._

 _Aquella noche de noviembre, las estrellas parecían a penas poder brillar. Emanaban una luz débil, se veían tan pequeñas y escasas en el cielo, como si estuviesen muriendo y aquella luz fuese su último respiro._

 _En la ciudad, esto no se notaba. Las luces de los edificios, paneles de publicidad, la contaminación… muchos factores hacían que el ver las estrellas fuese algo imposible y, por lo tanto, nadie notaba aquella diferencia en el cielo. No había nubes y, aun así, las estrellas parecían estar desapareciendo una por una._

 _Apagándose._

 _Por el contrario, en el campo, en los pequeños pueblos y veredas, todos fueron testigos de aquello. La gente salía de sus casas, sólo para ver como los pequeños puntitos iban desapareciendo sin explicación alguna._

—Hey, Kyle… ¿Puedes explicar esto? —un niño de escasos doce años señalaba con los ojos muy abiertos al cielo. Su mejor amigo, junto a dos otros chicos de su grupo más cercano de amistades, se encontraban en ese momento, como muchos, en la calle. Habían seguido los rumores de los vecinos, con un bermejo negando cualquier tontería sobrenatural, un gordo –aunque quisiera ocultarlo—asustado, y el menos hablador de todos, Kenny, bastante curioso.

Kyle buscó en su cabeza algún artículo científico leído alguna vez, o una clase de astronomía, lo que fuese, que le ayudase a explicar aquel extraño fenómeno.

—Deben de ser las nubes, hoy llovió un poco y el agua debió haberse evaporado.

Parecía lógico. Sin embargo, algo aún no lograba convencerlos. Ni siquiera Kyle podía asegurar que esa fuera la razón. Las estrellas no estaban ocultas, sólo paulatinamente iban perdiendo su brillo… hasta desaparecer por completo y dejar un parche negro. Kyle se dijo a si mismo que esa sensación de inseguridad se debía al hecho de haberse criado en un pequeño pueblo, donde las leyendas abundan y la ignorancia es el pan de cada día. Algo de las supersticiones de sus padres y abuelos debían estar clavadas profundo en sus mentes, intentando confundirlos.

—No quisiera darle la razón a un judío marica, pero supongo que no hay más explicación que esa. O…

—¿O…? —los chicos centraron su atención en Cartman, el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

— _Ellas_ están por venir.

Los tres chicos sintieron de repente una punzada de miedo en sus corazones, entendiendo de qué hablaba. La leyenda de _Las Siluetas_. Una historia que resaltaba entre cantidades sobre fenómenos paranormales que se contaban en el pueblo, por ser creída por la mayoría de personas. Cuando era contada a los niños en Halloween para asustarlos, siempre era en total seriedad.

Y no era por nada.

Hacía treinta años, en una noche fría de octubre, múltiples homicidios y desapariciones ocurrieron en South Park. Nunca se encontró al asesino, y los habitantes le atribuyeron la culpa a Las siluetas. Las muertes ocurrieron en una oscuridad y silencio profundos, los cadáveres fueron encontrados desprovistos de corazón, pulmones y cerebro.

La investigación se dejó abierta al ser imposible hallar pruebas contra los pocos sospechosos encontrados. A partir de ese día, los habitantes de South Park nunca olvidaron aquella leyenda, tan antigua que nadie sabría decir cuando comenzó a relatarse.

Una sonora carcajada de parte del castaño interrumpió el corto silencio que se había formado al todos recordar aquellos hechos narrados por sus padres cada Halloween.

—¡debieron haber visto sus caras! —exclamó sin parar de reír.

—¡estúpido culón! Para empezar, ese cuento no es nada más que una simple historia para causar pesadillas. Ni siquiera tú te la crees, viendo cómo te burlas de nosotros.

Stan suspiró al ver que iba a empezar una nueva pelea entre sus amigos.

—Te equivocas, Kyle —Cartman pareció ponerse serio de repente— creo en Las siluetas. El que ver sus caras de maricas asustados me cause gracia no tiene nada que ver.

Kyle frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Esos cuentos son para niños e ignorantes. Historias de ese tipo, que carecen de toda lógica y explicación científica, no pueden ser tomadas como solución a cualquier fenómeno extraño. Tus "siluetas" no existen, Cartman.

—¿Y por qué no? —los chicos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a su amigo Kenny, quien se había quitado la capucha de su anorak para hablar— la última vez que se puso en duda al sobrenatural, Cartman amaneció con una sonda anal en el culo.

Ese tipo de comentario lo hubieran esperado de cualquier persona, menos de Kenny. En todo caso logró aligerar un poco el ambiente, a la vez que Cartman gritaba enfadado que aquello sólo había sido una pesadilla.

—Sí Kenny, pero la existencia de extraterrestres es una teoría aprobada por casi todos los científicos. Creer en una leyenda de terror no es lo mismo.

—¡Fue la única explicación que se encontró al caso de hace treinta años, Kahl! —protestó el gordo.

—¡en esa época no era tan fácil hacer una investigación!

—¡¿Si ahora sí lo es entonces por qué sigue abierta y sin resolver?!

Kyle tuvo que quedarse callado ante aquel argumento. Miró al joven de gorro azul, sin saber exactamente que responder. De pronto, a Cartman se le ocurrió una idea, haciendo que una sonrisa macabra se dibujara en sus labios.

—¿Sabes qué, Kahl? Te doy la oportunidad de probar que lo que digo no es cierto, que _Las Siluetas_ no son más que un invento, y de tragarme mis propias palabras.

Los tres chicos miraron con desconfianza y curiosidad a Eric. Esa aterradora sonrisa gritaba "problemas" por todos lados. Sin embargo, Kyle se sentía dispuesto a escucharlo y hacer lo que él quisiera. De pronto, el demostrar que esa historia no era más que eso, _una historia_ , se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

—¿Qué tramas, gordo?

—fácil, judío. Pasa la noche en el bosque. Si mañana estás vivo, entonces tenías razón y estas cosas no existen… o no son las causantes de esto, al menos. Si amaneces muerto, sin cerebro, corazón y pulmones, bueno…

Los tres amigos se sintieron palidecer al escuchar aquella descabellada idea.

—¿Y si muero de hipotermia?

—¡no busques excusas tontas! Lo único que tienes que hacer es acampar en la mitad del bosque. Ya lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces y nunca hemos muerto, marica. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Los ojos negros de Cartman se clavaron desafiantes en los verdes musgo del bermejo, ansioso por saber qué decisión tomaría. Cualquiera de las dos le serviría, que dijera no y quedara como un cobarde (además de darle la razón a él); o que aceptara y pasara una noche en la soledad del bosque… si moría, aun mejor. Kyle, después de dejar que el orgullo le ganara a la razón, aceptó.

—¡¿Qué?! Amigo, ¡¿estás loco?! —Stan inmediatamente se puso en contra de aquella decisión— ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¿Y si…?

—¿…Y si la historia es real? Stan, no lo es. Iré a casa y regresaré con las cosas necesarias antes de que mi madre quiera encerrarnos a todos por "seguridad" cuando los rumores sobre _esas cosas_ se expandan, si es que no lo hicieron ya —. Kyle frunció todavía más el ceño al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de aquel niño que siempre lo molestaba. Se iba a asegurar de hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa al demostrar que, como siempre, tenía razón.

…

La linterna temblaba en su mano. Kyle se reprendió por tener miedo, se suponía que no creía en esas cosas, por eso había aceptado adentrarse en el bosque a esas horas de la noche, aparentando confianza delante de su amigo Stan; quién lo había acompañado hasta la entrada del lugar antes de salir corriendo a su casa, observando repetidas veces hacia arriba. Estaba seguro de que Stan temía llegar demasiado tarde, y que cuando estuviese delante de la puerta de su hogar, la última estrella hubiera ya desaparecido. Los dos antes de salir, habían dejado un bulto de almohadas bajo las cobijas para hacerle creer a su madre que estaba en casa.

Kyle miró al cielo, viendo las pocas estrellas que, con dificultad, aun podían apreciarse. Pronto serían las once.

Se aferró a su chaqueta verde cuando sintió una corriente de aire helada. Cargaba en su mochila de campamento un saco de dormir que esperaba fuera suficiente para pasar la noche, que parecía hacerse cada vez más fría.

A medida que se adentraba en el bosque, los árboles se hacían más altos, la hierba más espesa, y sobre todo, multitud de sonidos lo ponían alerta. Aun siendo un bosque pequeño en el que, al conocer varios caminos de memoria, no se podía perder; y donde sabía que no habitaban lobos ni animales más peligrosos que unas cuantas culebras, no podía evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que escuchaba un aleteo, el canto de un búho, las patas de un conejo, el cantar de las ranas, el silbido del viento, y el ruido que éste provocaba al colarse entre las hojas. Estaba muy nervioso, y es que en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la leyenda una y otra vez.

 _Cuando tienen hambre,_

 _Aquellas criaturas_

 _Salen una noche de otoño_

Sus pasos eran confiados, o al menos eso quería creer el pelirrojo. Aun sin quererlo, sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia arriba, buscando las contadas estrellas que seguían allí, luchando contra las tinieblas.

 _Las luces se apagan,_

 _Las tinieblas lo inundan todo,_

 _Para que de esta forma no sean visibles…_

Estaba por fin llegando al claro en el centro del bosque. Kyle suspiró con cierto alivio, sabiendo que al fin descansaría un rato. Llevaba un libro en su mochila, que podría leer para evitar que su mente se concentrara en pensamientos oscuros y terroríficos cuando se hallase reposando.

Finalmente llegó a aquel espacio libre de arboles, y el chico depositó su mochila en el suelo, presa de una fatiga indescriptible, pues ésta no era tanto física, sino emocional. Se sentía tenso, en su cabeza la lucha entre unas palabras aterradoras y su orgullo de mano de la lógica no paraba.

—Tranquilízate, Kyle —susurró para sí, suspirando con fuerza. Respiró lentamente para poderse calmar, aprovechando el silencio…

Silencio.

 _La noche de repente se hace silenciosa_

 _Mientras la ultima luz se consume_

 _Un único momento para poder apreciar,_

 _Las siluetas hambrientas que te observan_

Ni un grillo, ave o rana. Ni siquiera el viento. La noche de repente había enmudecido por completo.

Y los ojos de Kyle se desviaron al cielo, buscando con desesperación una estrella. La última estrella brillaba allí, pequeñita, débil, desvaneciéndose.

Y entonces miró a su alrededor.

Las vio.

De los arboles, extrañas figuras iban apareciendo. La oscuridad era casi total, y cuando Kyle intentó desviar su linterna hacia lo que sea que estaba delante de él, ésta ya no funcionaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que las pilas estaban gastadas: cosa extraña pues él estaba seguro de haber empacado unas nuevas. Fue así como el bermejo sólo pudo ver _las siluetas_ humanoides, encorvadas, de largas y puntiagudas garras y enormes hocicos, rodeándolo por todos lados, mientras aquel último rastro de luz se extinguía por completo.

 _Cuando ya no hay rastros de luz natural_

 _Es imposible ver a las criaturas_

 _Como si se hubieran desvanecido,_

 _Pero en realidad…_

Su respiración se cortó, la sangre corrió acelerada por sus venas; creía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como golpes martilleando en su cabeza, mientras lágrimas de desesperación lo ahogaban; aquella historia repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Las siluetas desaparecieron como vinieron… o eso parecía. En realidad, se habían fusionado con la oscuridad. Ningún ruido, ninguna luz que pudiera protegerlo, ninguna persona para acompañarlo y disminuir las posibilidades de ser atacado…

 _Siguen allí, y se acercan sigilosamente_

 _A su solitaria presa_

 _Para finalmente_

 _ **Saciar su hambre.**_

 **…**

Una brillante mañana de noviembre, con un sol luminoso y alegre que parecía burlarse del pueblo de South Park, el cuerpo de Kyle Broflovski fue encontrado en un claro del bosque. El corazón, los pulmones y el cerebro habían desaparecido del cuerpo del niño.

Su madre lloraba de forma tal que parecía iba a inundar el pueblo. Su hermanito no era capaz de consolarla, pues estaba peor. El hombre de la familia intentaba ser fuerte por ellos inútilmente. Él tampoco podía callar sus sollozos.

Kyle no fue la única víctima aquella noche. Otros cuerpos, sobretodo de borrachos solitarios, fueron encontrados en las mismas condiciones. El cuerpo de su amigo Eric Cartman también fue hallado en el mismo bosque y en las mismas condiciones. Encontraron diferentes materiales dentro de su mochila, que hizo creer a los policías que el niño había querido jugarle una broma al Broflovski. Habían muñecos con formas extrañas que podrían haberse colgado en los arboles para simular ser aquellas criaturas.

Era una mañana brillante de noviembre en todo el país, pero sombría para un pequeño pueblo olvidado en las montañas. Donde cosas extrañas pasaban.

Donde _Las Siluetas_ buscaban su alimento.

* * *

-aqui es cuando me bombardean con explicaciones cientificas a la desaparicion de las estrellas, lol-

Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que hago un especial x) y la primera vez que escribo algo de terror también. Perdonénme los fans del género por esta... _cosa_ xD tal vez deba de volver al romance y ya jajaja.

Por si no se entendio muy bien:

Cartman no creia, y solo queria jugarle una broma a Kyle. Lastimosamente salio mal para los dos.

Las Siluetas solo salen cuando tienen hambre, siendo estas ocasiones muy lejanas las unas de las otras (por eso los 30 años de diferencia). Atacan en completo silencio y oscuridad. En una casa iluminada y compañia se esta seguro.

Para Las siluetas me inspiré de las creepypastas The Rake y La ciudad sin luz. Acompañada mientras escribia en word de las melodias escalofriantes y hermosas del piano de myuuji.

Espero les haya gustado al menos un poco, saludos!

Valen^^

PD: si existe alguna historia que se asemeje a las siluetas, me dicen, seria interesante leer sobre estas criaturas si si existen como mito x)


End file.
